


christmas lights, light up the street (light up the fireworks in me)

by commonemergency



Series: ficmas 2017. [22]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Christmas Time, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 16:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13103757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commonemergency/pseuds/commonemergency
Summary: and there’d be laughter, and inside jokes that they’d talk about for months to come, but it’d still somehow still be special like the first time around.Dan joining the Lester's and learning new family traditions, losing at darts, but enjoying his time anyway.





	christmas lights, light up the street (light up the fireworks in me)

**Author's Note:**

> this is self indulgent, no one prompted me this but i couldn't help it. 
> 
> merry early christmas ya'll.

There’s a rule that they have when it comes to outings, nothing gets posted until after. They enjoy _in the moment_ as much as they can. It doesn’t help that they’re all saps. It was the start of a new tradition in many ways coming to this pub. Martyn and Cornelia had ordered Dan and Phil’s beers because they’re cocktail lovers and there was a pun in there if you really looked for it but really it was because they didn’t know much about beer and didn’t want something too strong. Dan sat at one of the tables, his back pressed against the wood and Phil had gone to the bathroom real quick while they waited for everything. 

“Darts?” Cornelia had grabbed a bunch while Martyn had started to set the beers down on the table. 

“Oh that’s an accident waiting to happen.” Dan had laughed, taking them from her and examining them. 

Phil had shuffled next to Dan and placed a hand on his leg because it was late, because he could, and Dan didn’t blink or bat an eyelash, just showed him the darts and poked him gently with one. 

“Oi, oi,” Phil said, grabbing them from Dan, and sliding back out to try and throw one at the board, and it didn’t even stick, it just ricocheted off the board and then onto the ground. 

“Well, that’s something,” Dan said with a smirk, grabbing the glass of beer and taking a sip of it. Cornelia and Martyn watched him and he gave them a thumbs up.

“I mean, it’s beer.” Dan shrugged. It didn’t taste bad but it also wasn’t what he preferred either, but every now and then, it was nice, like tonight. New traditions.

“Alright, how are we going to do this?” Cornelia was jazzed, ready to start playing, they all had a competitive side to them which made it entertaining but also incredibly dangerous. 

*

They played several rounds that night, Dan often losing but trying his best but ending up sitting down and watching Phil constantly go head to head with Martyn, only for Cornelia to win every single time putting everyone to shame. It was the kind of night that Dan would always remember; the feeling that he got when you’re doing something just for fun, not for any purpose other than the fact that you wanted to, because it was important to the people closest to you -- to spend time with them, and it reached every corner of Dan’s heart.

He didn’t mind sitting back, drinking his beer until the last drop, and leaning ever so slightly against Phil because he could, while they watched Martyn and Cornelia go head to head against each other, and Cornelia being so small next to Martyn, and it made both Dan and Phil smile. There wasn’t much to worry about here in this little space. 

“One more round?” Cornelia rose an eyebrow, and Dan had looked at Phil who was still game for another round. He had gotten up, patting Dan’s leg as he slid back out, taking a deep breath and hitting the bullseye. 

“Well done, Phil!” Dan had laughed, throwing his head back ever so slightly because it was more amusing than anything. “See that Martyn?” Dan had teased, still shaking his head in disbelief. 

“Did you not see Cornelia kicking both of your arses earlier?” Martyn was quick with his retort, his smirk evident, Dan had placed a hand on his chest dramatically. 

“Well done, Cornelia.” Dan had placed a hand on her shoulder and she had gone in for a hug which he had accepted. He wasn’t the most affectionate person around, but he was learning to be. 

*

When the pub was closing they had grabbed their coats and headed out as the small group that they were. Phil always loved this time of year because of the holidays and how each town he visited decided to decorate it. The theme seemed to be very white and silver but he wasn’t complaining.

They knew that the shops were all closed but there was something fascinating about window shopping this late at night with just the Christmas lights on display. Dan and Phil trailed behind Martyn and Cornelia who linked their arms together. Phil had taken a picture of the two of them and then turned the camera and Dan had leaned in and smiled. 

Dan felt that same familiar feeling that he had that one week in December (which seemed like a lifetime ago). Everything was new then, and it was fragile in a lot of different ways, but it had been years since that moment in time and the two had grown and had created their own tiny little family and it showed throughout their flat -- the way that they accumulated things throughout the years, and couldn’t let go of things that had even the smallest of sentiment, it’s just how they were. Dan felt so lucky being a part of something that was bigger than himself because sometimes he felt small, like the world and everything surrounding him was too big, but then he’d be reminded by the way that Phil said something or treated Dan that, yeah, he might not have had the same upbringing and traditions as Phil but he could still have them, and they’d pass it on to the people after them. 

They’re stopped in front of a store that had a lot of light up decorations shown through the window, a tiny little playset town with a train going around houses and buildings and tunnels, it was perfect and small and something he would have loved to get as a child. Phil stands next to him and watches as it made its second rotation around the tiny town, it never failing to come back even when it went through the tunnel. Phil had leaned against Dan who seemed to be entranced by it. 

Tomorrow they’d go on more walks, and take more pictures, and continue with old traditions that would be new to Dan but still feel oddly familiar, and there’d be laughter, and inside jokes that they’d talk about for months to come, but it’d still somehow still be special like the first time around. 

“I’m really glad you came.” Phil said after a while. 

And that was all Dan really needed to hear as he leaned against Phil, the train coming back again and again. 

“Me too.” 

He was glad that he came too.

**Author's Note:**

> comments/kudos appreciated!
> 
> talk to me on tumblr/twitter: **@nihilismdan.**


End file.
